<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Rings by Adolescentcatlady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885668">Paper Rings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolescentcatlady/pseuds/Adolescentcatlady'>Adolescentcatlady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Its short but cute, Post Hoth, proposal story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolescentcatlady/pseuds/Adolescentcatlady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what Han proposing to Leia would look like!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The yelling was deafening, every syllable bounced off the walls, assaulting the participants ears. The control center had slowly emptied, giving the two fighters space for their verbal attacks. It wasn’t uncommon for this to occur. Everyone remembered their time on Hoth far too well. </p><p>Han couldn’t even remember why they were fighting anymore. Leia had reached the point in which her cheeks were rosy with passion and determination, no where near accepting defeat. Her whole body seemed to be joining her voice in the attack, her shoulders stiff, her fists clenched. </p><p>Han looked at her while she was telling him all the reasons that couldn’t possibly work and that he was an idiot. As he gazed at her, his heart filled with love, rather than annoyance or anger. When he had first met her, anger and annoyance were the two predominant emotions whenever he saw her. Here’s this tiny woman, who’s practically a child, telling him how to live his life like she knew so much better than him. As time went on, he saw the good intention behind the insults and caught a glimpse behind the wall around her heart. Then he was invited in, happily basking in the joy it gave him. </p><p>Even now, when she was red in the face and yelling at the top of her lungs, he smiled, chuckling softly. </p><p>The sound made Leia stop in her tracks, the pure rage she felt white hot in her veins. She turned, crossing her arms across her chest. “Why are you laughing?” </p><p>Han could only laugh more as he saw the small package of a woman glare at him, her anger palpable. </p><p>“Marry me.” The short sentence broke any feeling of rage, replacing it with shock. </p><p>A smug smile reached Han’s face as he watched her think. He should do this anytime they fought. </p><p>“You hard of hearing, princess? Or do you just not want to give me an answer?” </p><p>“Do you mean it?” Leia’s voice was quiet and vulnerable, allowing the insecurities she kept hidden to see the light of day. </p><p>“Course I do,” Han said, walking over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. “I would’ve thought of a more romantic way to ask you, but I just couldn’t help myself.” His hands gently stroked her shoulders, her muscles relaxing. </p><p>Leia nodded, still processing everything that happened. She should be mad at him for springing this on her, mad at him for not getting down on one knee, or even having a ring. But some how this felt much more special, much more sacred. That he asked her this during a fight, when she was at her ugliest she was sure. </p><p>“Hey,” Han gently lifted her chin with his finger, making her eyes meet his. “It’s either yes or not yet. Your choice.” The gentleness in his eyes melted her heart, the thoughtfulness making love grow. </p><p>Leia smiled, “Yes. Definitely yes.” She grabbed his collar, pulling him down to her level to kiss him. Both of their hearts soaring in unison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>